fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Niklas Thoth
Category:Author-Exclusive Content Niklas Thoth is a mage of the guild, Koma Inu. His guild mark is located on his back. He is a Mage that specializes in types of Summoning Magic, such as Bear Magic. He is from a the northern parts of Fiore on the sea where his only parent, his mom, took care of him until he wanted to join a guild. As such he joined Koma Inu. He is currently married to Mandi Starstrike. Appearance Niklas is tall, thin, and muscular. He has green/gold eyes and neck-length blonde hair. In the year x793 he is shown to usually wear a brown, long-sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt under it. He also sports a white fur-lined jacket and two necklaces. In the year x794, his appearance has changed dramatically. He grew out his hair and put it back in a tight pony tail. Although this is mostly seen among girls, Niklas sports it nicely as Mandi says. He has also grown out a small goatee on his chin. He now adorns a brown vest with a white button down underneath. To complete the outfit, he wears a necklace with a blue gem. Personality Niklas Thoth is compassionate, loyal, and competitive. Although does like to get revenge and can hold a grudge for a pretty long time. For instance, he was nearly killed accidentally by Mandi Starstrike on a job. Before he forgave her, he pushed her into a Celestial Spirit World Portal to get revenge. The Celestial Spirit King sent her back because of how annoying she could be. He is always there for his friends and kind and caring. He usually will use his healing necklace to save his friends even if it cost him his life. He is a powerful wizard and an amazing friend! History When young, Niklas Thoth's dad left and his mom took care of him until he wanted to explore. As he traveled Fiore in search of a guild, he met a young, blonde haired girl named Goldy Locksmith. She trained him in his very first magic, Bear Magic, in a means to protect himself. As Goldy went on her own way, Niklas continued his traveling and bumped into Mandi Starstrike not long after. They started talking and they found they had the same purpose, to join Koma Inu. He became very good friends with Mandi. He and Mandi came to the end of their travels when they came to the guild hall of Koma Inu. They joined the guild and made new friends. Mandi wanted to learn magics, so while exploring the town nearby, they came upon a magical item shop. Niklas bought a chest full of celestial spirit gate keys which the master taught him how to use while Mandi bought a book about fire magic. 2 years later, Niklas and Mandi move in together, showing their closeness. Synopsis Welcome to Koma Inu Engagement at Koma Inu Wedding at Koma Inu Stars and Swords 'Training' Koma Inu Training Session 1: Niklas ' 'Completed Jobs Teach Me Magic!-job ' 'New Home Construction 'Elemental Benders Individual Arc' Loss of Magic, Loss of Soul Earth Cracks Through the Ice ' 'Koma Inu's S-Class Trials- X794 Koma Inu S Class Trials 2 Part 1: Niklas Koma Inu S Class Trials 2 Part 2: Niklas Equipment Dubbel Ande - A pendant that doubles celestial spirit wizards attack strength. Parantaja - A necklace that has incredible healing abilities. Arbre d'étoiles '- A staff from the celestial spirit world that has a green glow to it when being used. It starts off as a small iron rod that expands to any size the user wishes. It has great force and when in the hands of a staff expert, such as Niklas, it is lethal. This staff also has the ability to raise trees and multiple plants from the ground, for defensive and offensive purposes Magic and Abilities 'Bear Magic Niklas' main form of magic, taught to him by Goldy Locksmith. This magic involves the summoning of different types of bears. These bears can range from teddy bears, to regular bears, to even spirit bears. He uses Artificial and Natural bear magic for a range of spells. And if he is out of luck, he will use advanced bear magic as a last resort. 'Artificial' *'Stuffed Bear Marching Band'- Niklas creates a magic seal in which a marching band, made entirely of teddy bears, comes out. Each bear is holding some sort of instrument that they play. This spell can be used as a distraction or as a means to make the opponent lose their footing. *'Teddy Bear Puppet'- This is the first artificial technique that Goldy taught Niklas. Niklas is able to take control of a teddy bear that is near him. He is able to perceive what the Teddy Bear "here" and "see". **'Teddy Bear Security'- A variation of Teddy Bear Puppet that Niklas came up with. Niklas sets up teddy bears around a particular area. Instead of controlling how the bear moves, Niklas can look through each one like a camera. The downside is that he can't control any of the bear's movements. *'Teddy Bear Tent'- Niklas creates a giant teddy bear head that is hollow and warm on the inside. Niklas came up with this spell while on his first job. *''' Teddy Bear Trap Hole'''- Niklas makes a giant Teddy Bear that drills a hole into the ground. When something falls into the hole, they get stuck and twisted up in the stuffing at the bottom, effectively trapping them. *'Toy Bear Shot'- Niklas makes the green magic seal when using bear magic, out of this seal shoots out stuffed bear heads that Niklas put in the separate dimension. Each head is surrounded in an emerald aura that has a great piercing power, as they were seen to be able to go through a steel wall. Niklas developed this spell while training at Koma Inu. 'Natural' *'Angus'- Angus is a black bear that is thought to be very mean at first when Niklas summons him in his battle form. But in his true form. Angus takes the form of a bear cub. Angus will usually only use his battle form when traveling or on a job. Otherwise, he likes to stay in his true form. *'Ginger and Ranger'- Ginger and Ranger are 2 full grown Brown bear siblings. Ginger is smaller than Ranger and I usually seen wearing Silver armor. Most mistake Ginger for being the nicer of the 2, but she is actually the fiercest. Ranger is larger than Ginger and sports Gold armor. Ranger is thought to be the meanest at first glance, but he wouldn't hurt a fly...that's unless that fly hurts his friends and family. *'Frostbite'- Frostbite is a muscular humanoid polar bear that carries around a giant spear and axe made of hard stone. Frostbite has been seen to be very kind towards friends and very merciful towards foes. Instead of causing a slow painful death to his enemies, he shows mercy and will usually let them live unless Niklas says otherwise. *'Po'- Po is a large, muscular looking panda bear that adorns green robes with a red outline. Po is famous for his use in the magical arts as well as use with the bo staff. Po is said to be e most humorous of Niklas' bears. Po is rather mysterious but kind and helpful in moments. His practice in the magical arts are based off of green fire that he can summon to his call and telekinesis. Po is Niklas' most advanced natural spell. 'Advanced' *'Bjorn'- Bjorn is the bear God in northern myths. Close to the size of Mankala, Bjorn is said to represent bravery and courage. Bjorn, unfortunately, was exiled from the Gods palace and never returned. He now seems to be in a spirit form like Mankala but wears armor and holds a double-sided battle axe. He is only used as a last resort as it takes a tremendous amount of power to summon him. Again just like Mankala. Beast Summoning Magic Beast Summoning Magic is very similar to Summoning Magic in the fact that this magic allows Niklas to bring forth objects from another dimension, or point in space, and have them appear in the space where they place a magic circle. However, this particular type of magic require's Niklas to make a contract with a creature. Niklas has made contracts with the maximum amount of contracts he can have. 5 contracts. ' Fern.jpeg|Fern Camp.jpeg|Camp Paw and Blue.jpeg|Paw (to the right) and Blue (to the left) Cuddles.jpeg|Cuddles Iris.jpeg|Iris ' *'Iris'- Iris is a large female wolf who was Niklas' first beast contract. She is a white she-wolf with color streaks going down her legs. Her mane is a vibrant spectrum of colors, as well as her tail. Niklas came across her while in the forest north of Koma Inu. He found a white wolf that was badly injured on the leg. Niklas brought the wolf to the guild nurse, Annalina, for healing. Seeing that Niklas was a good person and trust worthy, she revealed her true self as a Spectrum Wolf, also known as a Color wolf. She is able to use Paint Magic to fight. She made a contract with Niklas. To finish the contract, Niklas named her Iris after the Greek god of rainbows. **'Paint Magic: Iron Wall'- Iris swipes her tail to the side making grey paint flow from her tail. The paint forms a giant wall of paint that solidifies into iron, protecting anyone behind it. **'Paint Magic: Tsunami of the Sky'- Iris roars causing light blue paint to flow from her mouth. The paint hits the target and slams them against the ground. More paint flows causing the area to flood with paint, endangering her targets to drowning. *'Fern- '''Fern is a nature summon that is mainly used for passive situations. Fern takes the form of a large white dear with oversized antlers. Various plants and leaves grow of the antlers. Fern specializes in Plant Magic. *'Camp'''- Camp is a Hippocampus who specializes in Water Magic. A hippocampus is a horse like creature with a long dolphin tail and fins. They are usually very colorful. Camp is a very kind creature being nice to all types of people and animals. Niklas usually uses Camp as a means of transportation over water, but he sometimes likes to join the fight. Niklas can only summon him near or in water. 'Solid Script' This magic allows Niklas to create words in the air that mimic there depicted meaning. For example if Niklas makes the word "fire" in the air, then the word will be made of fire. Unlike most Solid Script mages though, Niklas decides to change his words into the actual meaning. For instance if he wants a wall he create a word "wall" which transforms into an actual square wall. Niklas has shown to be very skilled in this magic, showing extreme master over it. As such he decided to be a mentor for students who want to learn this magic. 'Celestial Spirit Magic' Niklas' secondary form of magic. Niklas has the ability to summon celestial spirits through celestial spirit gate keys. He can utilize this magic for battles or even for daily usage such as help building something or even carrying groceries. 'Keys' 'Gold' * Pisces - Summons the Paired Fish, Pisces. Pisces takes the form of 2 ,couch sized, koi. One of them is black with dark blue and grey designs on its body while the other is white with pink and light blue designs. Pisces in its true form takes the form of a young women with pink hair and a blue dress along with a young man with dark blue hair and a grey and black surfer suit. Pisces has been shown to be kind and caring, usually not getting involved in to many ridiculous fights. Pisces as been shown to be skilled in Water Magic * Libra - Summons the Heavenly Scales, Libra. Libra takes the form of a tall, elegant women with long blonde hair that adorns gold armour. The armor has the sign of the Heavenly Scales across the torso along with a pendant that has the same symbol. Libra carries with her chains that are attached to golden plates. Libra is very mature and headstrong. She is also a loyal spirit, not only to Niklas but to anyone whom she see' s as a friend. She specializes in Gravity Magic. * Capricorn- Summons the Goat, Capricorn. Capricorn takes the form of a black humanoid goat that adorns a dark waiters suit and a red tie. He wears white gloves and is sometimes seen wearing a top hat. Capricorn is very silent but does whatever Niklas tells him to do. He is favorable of battle instead of everyday life, thinking that celestial spirits are more than servants. Niklas thinks the same. Capricorn specializes in Palm Magic Black * Ophiucus- Summons the Snake Charmer, Ophiucus Elemental * Torrent- Summon the Water spirit, Torrent. Torrent is an A-Class water spirit that takes the form of a giant Sea Serpent. He has a rather long body with a forked tail and a narrow jaw. His body has a greenish tint to it as well. Torrent has the ability to shoot water through what seems to be his mouth. This water takes the form of jets of water or can be "torrents" and waves of water. Strangely he is quite kind and loyal. Though he can get a hot temper. His key is light blue with a torrent at the end along with blue twirling water around it. * Tracks- Summon the Earth spirit, Tracks. Tracks is an S-Class Earth spirit that strangely takes the form of a moose. Hence the name "Tracks" like moose tracks. Tracks is a muscular moose that is larger than regular moose. He has 2 antlers that jut out of his head which are made of stone. Tracks has the ability to make columns of earth erupt from the ground for defense. He can also make shockwaves in the ground that can make the user lose there balance. It is said that Tracks is just as powerful as Virgo if not even stronger, despite his appearance. He is very strong willed and stubborn but will protect his comrades at any cost. His key is brown with a point at the end with green leaves wrapping around it. * Ventisa- Summon the Air spirit, Ventisa. Ventisa is an A-Class spirit that takes the form of a white wolf. She is bigger than a normal world which makes her even more intimidating. Being and air spirit, Ventisa is able to produce mass wind and air pockets. Being A-Class, she is very strong and a fierce opponent. She is able to create whirlwinds and twisters that can catch an opponent off guard. She is also passive, as she can make air pockets underwater. Like most mother wolves, Ventisa is very protective and will do anything to protect Niklas. Her key is white with a wolf head at the end. * Fuex- Summon the Light Spirit, Fuex. Fuex takes the form of a humongous bald eagle that gives of a eary glow that grows brighter at Fuex's command. Fuex is said to not talk as much but is loyal and listens to Niklas for a reason. Fuex has the ability to take flight at speeds that are the "speed of light". Being fast he is classified to have Light Magic and Speed Magic Special Abilities *'Force Gate Closure'- Niklas has shown the ability to send a spirit back to the celestial spirit world. He usually will use this if the spirit has turned against him or they might get hurt and Niklas wants to send them back. *'Multiple Gate Summons'- Niklas has the ability to open the gates of two spirits instead of only one. He gained this ability when battling another mage. 'Former Magic' Elemental Manipulation This magic allows Niklas to manipulate one of the 4 main elements as well as the minor elements within the overall element. (Ex. Ice in Water or Sand in Earth). The weakness of this magic is that the user isn't able to create the element they process. So a fire manipulator will have to have a fire source in order to user their magic. This magic was given to Niklas from a woman named Delta, after he lost his other forms of magic, Bear Magic being the exception. People usually get this magic confused with Telekinesis. Telekinesis only allows the user to move objects with their mind, as Elemental Manipulation only involves the 4 main elements plus only controlling the form, phase and properties. 'Water Manipulation (Hydrokinesis)' Niklas has the ability to manipulate and control the element of water. He is able to chnage the form of water such as making a pool into the shape of a giant water dragon or he can change the phase and physical state of water such as changing water into ice. The weakness to this magic is that Niklas can only manipulate the water, he cant generate it. As such he usually carries around a water skin, connected to his belt, filled with water. 'Spells' *'Torrent': Niklas gathers water from the surrounding area by flowing his arms from the direction of the water to across his body, and spins the water around him in a radius of Niklas' choosing. This spell has two effects. One is that Niklas can spin the water around him and then shoot the water in a powerful jet at his opponent. The other is a trapping technique in which he keeps the torrent at a big diameter and traps his opponent in a swirling jail. *'Water Spout': While in water, Niklas spins him self while his arms out stretched to great a swirling tornado under him that makes him rise out of the water. Niklas can use this as transportation across water or a way to escape water dwellers. *'Surge': This spell has two effects. One is when Niklas generates a giant wave that can cause blunt damage and if needed, can freeze over his opponent. The second part is Niklas can create a wall of water that he can change between water and ice for a maximum defence. *'Phase Change': Niklas can change water into ice and mist by freezing the particles in the water to create ice and spreading out the particles to create mist. Trivia Thoth is the Egyptian God of writing and knowledge. Abre d'étoiles is French for "Tree of Stars". Niklas' theme song is Pompeii by Bastille Niklas' current Jewel count is 155,000 Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Celestial Spirit Magic Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Magic Category:Holder Magic User Category:Holder Mage Category:Zodiac Spirit